


Betrayal

by gosiorzata



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannigram - Freeform, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gosiorzata/pseuds/gosiorzata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal are in difficult situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the subject of the work I was in perfect mood when I started to write this. Probably thank to Clean Bandit - 'Rather Be'. I spent an amazing time writing it. I hope you will like it. Have a nice reading :)

They were facing each other. It looked almost like meeting on the arena.

'Why do we have to have this conversation again? You know I'm sorry. It was a long time ago. Hannibal, look at me!

Hannibal raised his eyes and looked like he was preying.

'It was two months ago, William.' Hannibal looked like he was going to kill everyone who would dare to stand on his way. But his tone was still perfectly cold.

'But I said I am sorry. And that I will never do it again. And it was stupid mistake. And alcohol. First of all alcohol. And you said we would forget about it and try again. But every time I try to touch you, it ends with this conversation! How many more times should I say how sorry I am? Because I am. Very sorry. And I know I did very bad, but we can't live like this! You promised to give me a chance.'

'You have his scent on you.' Hannibal said, raising his chin and looking straight into Will's eyes.

Will's jaw dropped a little. He was staring at Hannibal and felt like he lost ability to speak.

'W... what?' His eyes were wide open in shock and something what he could compare to fear.

'You still have him on you.' Someone who didn't know Hannibal, as well as Will did, wouldn't notice disgust on his face and in his voice. But Will did.

Will just didn't know what to say. He knew what it meant. He kept silent as he was too taken aback.

A moment passed before Hannibal started to talk again, still looking Will in the eyes. Nowhere else.

'As I can see you would like to come back to our previous daily as well as sexual life.' The way Hannibal was talking was making Will tensed and Hannibal was very much aware of that. 'There's only one problem' He stopped talking again to look at Will who was holding his breath. He somehow enjoyed making Will feel uneasy. He didn't want that but he could feel how hate was filling every inch of him. He just wasn't sure if that hate was more towards Will or this disgusting man. He didn't want to hate Will, but right now he was at the edge of self-control.

A second before he started to speak again he realized he gritted his teeth.

He closed his eyes for a moment and relaxed his muscles.

First signs of losing control over himself.

'The problem is every time you touch me or you're even near me I feel disgusted.' He could see pain on Will's face. Some time ago he would have probably even enjoyed it. But now he didn't know what to feel. He knew Will very much deserved it. 

He had disrespected him. 

He had broken his trust.

And he didn't know why but he still loved Will. Even after his betrayal. Probably because Will was the only one who could understand him and fully accept him. He just didn't know how to forgive him. He didn't know how to stop feeling this man on Will's skin. Every time he looked at Will the only thing he could see was Will panting from passionate kisses of another man. The only thing he could think about when Will touched him or tried to kiss him was Will moaning under another man. Another man. It shouldn't be this way. This should have never happened. He shouldn't have let this happen... But it had happened and for the first time in his life Hannibal didn't know what to do.

For just a split of second Will could see hesitation on Hannibal's face before he put his mask on again. Maybe he hadn't given up on Will yet. Their relationship had been like a perfect teacup and Will had shattered it on the floor. Without any thinking. A second had been enough to destroy something they had been building for so long. And he could see now, he could finally see how hard Hannibal was trying to put the pieces back together.

The thought hit Will so hard he opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but nothing came out. He probably wanted to say how really sorry he was, but it just seemed so trivial.

Hannibal was watching him carefully, waiting to see what Will was going to do. But Will was just standing there. After a minute of silence Will decided he would be first to start to talk again.

'The next day when I came back home I went to take a shower. I was standing there for two hours and I knew I couldn't wash him away. I knew you would still feel him. I wanted the water to wash away my guilt. It didn't work. I was standing there and I wasn't able to walk out, because I knew that you were there, sitting on our bed, waiting for me. And I knew you had already known. I had already broken your heart and I just wasn't able to look into your eyes. But I had to. And I did. And when I did I felt like I was drowning. Because the only things I could see were digust and pain and disappointment. You had given yourself to me and that night I had given myself to someone else. And it's the most horrible thing I have ever done. I had had everything. But I had been foolish enough to just push it away with one move. I'm ashamed. I can't forgive myself and I don't expect you to. I just want you to know I regret this.' Will closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he said 'I can leave.'

Hannibal was still looking at him and Will couldn't name what he could see on his face.

'Is this what you want?'

Will was... shocked. After all of this it was the last question he expected.

'It doesn't matter what I want.' Will said letting his gaze drop to the floor. He felt a pinch of guilt again.

'I asked you a question.' Hannibal said in a calm tone.

'Of course I don't want that' Will said raising his gaze to Hannibal's sharp chin. 'But what matters now is what you want.'

'You can stay then.' Hannibal said as if he didn't hear the rest of Will's words and turned around to walk out of the room.

'Hannibal!' Hannibal stood still with his back turned to Will. 'What do you want?' There was something in Will's tone what Hannibal could compare to desperation.

'My life.' He said and walked out of the room, leaving Will breathless.

'I took his life away from him.' Will whispered 'I changed his life in a way he never wanted it to change. I ripped a part of him away. With force.' His voice broke and he felt tears forming in his eyes. He closed them and started to sob violently. And he couldn't stop it. Last two months had been a nightmare. He had been losing a person he loved the most more and more with every passing day and it was his fault. Only his.

He wasn't able to control his tears and shaking body. He covered his face with his hands.

He felt a weight on his shoulder and he took his hands away from his face, opening his eyes wide at sudden touch.

When he heard firm but calm 'Sit down.' he just did what he was asked for. He felt numb as he was doing everything what the voice told him to do. 'Take a deep breath. Relax. Lay down.'

Hannibal was sitting on the edge of the couch beside him until he calmed down.

Hannibal looked down at him and Will raised his eyes to him.

'William, I need to tell you something.' Will frowned. He wasn't sure he was ready to hear what Hannibal wanted to tell him. He was afraid. 'A man named David Johnson called.' Will hissed and closed his eyes tight. As if the old pain came back to him. When he opened his eyes again there was a pure fear. Now Hannibal would leave him. He should have been prepared for that. He had had two months for that. But he wasn't. He wasn't sure he would ever be ready for that. 'He wanted me to tell you that he would love to' Hannibal stopped for just a brief moment but Will knew what he thought about 'meet again.' Hannibal finished the sentence, trying to hide disgust though he knew Will could see it anyway. He stopped for a second to look at Will. He looked like he was afraid and Hannibal knew very well what he was afraid of. 'You have a choice. If you make a decision, we will talk about it in the morning.'

The last thing he could see before he left the room was surprise on Will's face. He closed the door and stood there for a second with closed eyes, taking a deep breath. He was tired.

For the first couple of minutes Will felt like he had a void inside and he was just laying, staring at the ceiling.

For a second there was a thought in his mind that it didn't really happen. It was all in his head. But that thought flew away very quickly. This wasn't what he should think about. He heard a sound of a shower and could almost see Hannibal letting water wash the pain away. But it wouldn't help. He gave Will a chance. And Will was going to do everything he could to ease Hannibal's pain. He wasn't going to waste his chance.

He didn't even think about David. He would never be in his life again. The decision was obvious.

Hannibal stepped into the shower and let the water fall on his naked body. He felt numb. Tired. He leaned back against cold, wet tiles and just let his body fall.

Will heard a crash coming from the bathroom. He immediately ran there and without any hesitation opened the door. 

The sight just hit him.

He was looking at Hannibal sitting on the floor of the shower, wrapping his arms tight around his legs. He was shaking. But not from the water still falling on his body. He was shaking from the sobs coming out of his throat. Will stepped closer. Hannibal was crying.

Still in his clothes Will walked into the shower. He sat behind Hannibal and embraced him with his arms. He started to rub Hannibal's tensed muscles. 

The water was falling over them. And it felt like water was giving them new life.

Hannibal was still shaking.

Now, Will had a ful view on how devastated Hannibal really was. He hadn't shown it, but for the past two months he had been dying inside.

And when he had given Will a choice his mask had just broken.

Will could see now how big damage he had caused to the person he loved. He had torn Hannibal apart.

Will hugged Hannibal tighter, tears falling from his eyes.

'You're the only one I love. I want only you. Please, believe me. You have to believe me.'

Hannibal turned around and looked at Will. His eyes looked swollen from crying. He was fully vulnerable in front of Will now.

'I forgive you, Will.' Hannibal lowered his eyes. 'Just please, don't hurt me again.'

'Never.' Will said and before he could say something more he was interrupted with Hannibal's hand on his chest and touch of his soft lips against his.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you liked it. Thank you very much for reading! Have a nice day :)


End file.
